


精灵与太阳

by SeaSlience



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSlience/pseuds/SeaSlience
Summary: 山姆在三十三岁生日那天收到了有史以来最好的生日礼物，即使若干年后，他踏上了极西的福乐之地，维拉予他的礼物光华璀璨，也比不上这份礼物的万分之一。
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 4





	精灵与太阳

1  
  
“山姆，山姆，我真的很爱你……”  
  
他吻上两瓣嘴唇，如同吻着被太阳烘得微热的玫瑰花瓣。  
  
然后，他醒了。  
  
弗罗多睁开眼睛，挣扎着起身，却被宿醉带来的头痛按回到床上。  
  
清晨的一缕阳光与微风相伴，掠过窗棂，轻巧巧地飘落在他脸上。他扒着床头的柜子，勉强爬了起来。  
  
弗罗多一面揉着眼睛，一面踉踉跄跄地朝洗手间走去。头还是嗡嗡地疼，他掬了一把冷水泼在脸上，还是没用，头疼得依旧厉害。他实在站不稳，一手扶着墙，一手沾些盐粒，胡乱地往牙上抹。嘴里的咸涩味道直冲大脑，感谢伊露维塔，他终于清醒了一些。弗罗多不禁纳闷，他昨晚喝了多少？  
  
“昨晚，昨晚……”弗罗多踱到储物间，随手抓了个苹果，慢慢地啃着。昨晚的记忆被醉意蒙上了一层雾，混混沌沌的，总看不分明。弗罗多半眯着眼睛，好歹记起一点。  
  
“昨天是山姆的生日来着，我记得，我好像是带他去老林子找精灵了……”他喃喃地念叨给自己听，“接着，接着……我们就会回袋底洞了，大概就是那会儿开始喝酒的吧。”  
  
弗罗多慢条斯理地咀嚼着，果肉崩裂时的沙沙声和汁液在味蕾上翻滚出的甜味莫名带来充实和安全感。后面的事他也记起来了——无非是他和山姆一起喝酒。那时弗罗多已经略有醉意，说了些无意义的胡话，他倒不担心这个，山姆不会介意的。  
  
弗罗多在同一处啃得太深，果核的酸涩让他微微皱眉。再后面的事……奇怪的很，他竟然一点都不记得了。  
  
不过弗罗多不着急，霍比特人的时间多得很，总会想起来的。他决定先不去想，今天还有更重要的事要干呢。他走进书房，从书架上抽出一本大画册。古旧的羊皮纸上，褐色的线条勾勒出古时各处精灵王国的盛况，泛着微光的烫金花纹，映衬着已经零落成泥的高雅的面容和宏伟的宫殿。据比尔博说，这是幽谷领主的赠礼，他要把它转赠给山姆。弗罗多不认识他，但能猜到这应该是位精灵。山姆会喜欢的，他对有关精灵的一切都那么着迷。  
  
“山姆……”世界上没有哪两个音节能让他更加欢欣。人人都艳羡他的好运气，毕竟不是所有人都能从雄鹿地的孤儿，一跃成为袋底洞的主人，更何况还有袋底洞里数不尽的黄金。弗罗多也觉得自己幸运得很，传闻里的黄金倒在其次，他最珍贵的宝藏是山姆，那个太阳般璀璨温暖的金发孩子。弗罗多无法自拔地爱上了他的光热，就像任何一个曾深陷黑暗寒冷中的人一样。  
  
是的，袋底洞的主人爱上了他的小园丁。  
  
这是一份令他羞于启齿的爱，所以他决定把它藏在心底，等到山姆和他都行木将就时，当做玩笑讲出来。而现在，弗罗多还不想失去他的小园丁，不想自己的爱被当做笑料任人品评，他不敢奢求太多，只要他的太阳永远照耀着他，他就心满意足了。  
  
不过，他偶尔也会做做梦的，就像昨晚一样。啊，那可真是一场好梦。弗罗多从未有过这样真实甜蜜的梦境，他的笑容不禁荡漾起来。  
  
手里的苹果终于只剩下了核，弗罗多随手一扔，正巧扑通一声进了垃圾桶。昨晚想不起来的画面也扑通一下跳将出来。  
  
是那个梦……  
  
是那个梦！！  
  
美梦成真给弗罗多带来的可不是喜悦，但他来不及多想了，因为山姆已经敲响了袋底洞的门  
———————————————————————————  
阳光勾勒出弗罗多俊朗柔和的侧颜，湛蓝的眼睛流光溢彩，白皙的肌肤甚至微微散发着暖光。  
  
这是山姆爱着的弗罗多先生，那个精灵一样优雅庄重的袋底洞主人，就是他在昨夜落下一吻。山姆一夜未敢合眼，他怕这个吻又是一个梦。梦里的山姆睡了，现实中的山姆就要面对那个永远不会爱上他的黑发巴金斯。胳膊上的青淤让他相信这是真的，眼前的弗罗多却让山姆怀疑自己陷入了另一个梦魇。  
  
他有什么地方不对劲儿，山姆说不上来，这不过是无缘无故的感觉。但弗罗多熟悉的眼里，确实有一种难以觉察的陌生的情绪。山姆隐隐地担忧，会不会和昨夜的事有关。  
  
“弗罗多先生，今天老家伙要在绿龙酒馆里搞个聚会——您知道的，就是庆祝我成人第一天的那个——您要来吗？”  
  
他莫名觉得，弗罗多不会来了  
  
“对不起，山姆，我……我大概是去不了了，”弗罗多的眼神不肯落在山姆脸上，“我今天真的很不舒服。”  
  
“是因为昨晚的事吗？”山姆故意把“昨晚”咬得很重，他还没有死心。  
  
“昨晚……”弗罗多抬起头，只看了他一眼就匆匆把头低下，他的声音沙哑低沉,“昨晚，谢谢你照顾我。现在我真的很想一个人待会儿，可以吗？”  
  
弗罗多把山姆推出门外，在大门关闭前，他瞥到了弗罗多先生的眼睛，那陌生的情绪肆无忌惮地迸裂出来，淹没了原来的光彩。紧接着，袋底洞深绿色的大门重重地合上了，仿佛永远也不会为他打开。  
  
2  
  
今夜的绿龙酒馆热闹得很，老甘姆吉为了儿子的三十三岁生日※可谓下了血本儿——“大家尽情地喝，酒钱我包了！”。本来就喜欢吃喝喝热闹场面的霍比特人自然不会错过这个好机会。酒馆里还生着壁炉，不知道是酒精还是热气的作用，或者二者兼有，每个人都两脸发烧。酒意最酣时，人群越发沸腾。谈笑声、碰杯声叮叮当当地敲打在人们心上，伴着酒气和烟草气，混合出欢乐的氛围。  
  
很显然生日的主角，山姆，并没有被感染到。他闷闷地趴在桌子上，手指顺着酒杯的木头纹理刮擦——他知道弗罗多先生不会来了。  
  
“他在躲着我。”山姆知道的，园丁最擅长察觉这些细致的变化。他从弗罗多的眼睛里读了出来——就像冬日的暴雪来临前，灰蓝的天空低沉得能扼住人们的喉咙，一点点聚拢起来的乌云先是示威似的撒下一阵霰，紧接着的才是披着银白坚甲的雪花。弗罗多先生的眼里有一样的乌云，哀愁是霰般的星星点点——那里也要下雪了。山姆不明白，那双明媚似夏日晴空的湛蓝眼睛里，怎么会有这么冰冷的造物。  
  
“是我的错吗？可明明是弗罗多先生亲的我呀，”山姆在心中不住地问自己，“他干嘛装着忘了呢……”  
  
山姆眼前满是弗罗多先生的面容，那人笑得光明灿烂，一双蓝眼睛波光潋滟，穿越了尘封的年月，依旧向山姆传递着温暖的讯息。那是弗罗多先生和他初见的时候，他还是乳臭未干的孩子，弗罗多先生还是个无忧无虑的少年。山姆实在搞不懂，那样美好的弗罗多先生，那个永远温柔和蔼的弗罗多先生，怎么会拒他于千里之外。是因为他们长大了吗？如果真是因为这个，那在他们还小时，他就该主动吻上先生的嘴唇。  
  
“时间能冲淡一切。”弗罗多先生总爱念叨这句话。山姆向来不信，任时间狰狞汹涌，至少他的爱不会被消释一分一毫。可现在，山姆只能祈祷时间能快点带走这份感情，带走他的渴望，带走他在深夜里交织的迷梦，那梦里炽热的欢愉曾带给他满足和羞耻，如今只让他觉得自己病态又下贱——他在期待一份不会得到回响的爱，他爱的人在试着忘记他。  
  
“他不爱你了，山姆怀斯·甘姆吉。既然弗罗多先生想要忘掉，那你也应该忘掉。”每一个音节都硬邦邦的，粗粝得很，从他的齿缝里硬生生地挤出来，硌得他眼泪像是解冻了的白兰因河。“或许等我们都老了，成了两个老霍比特人。也许到那时，我就可以用开玩笑的语气告诉他，‘弗罗多先生，你大概不会信的，说起来我在小时候，还喜欢过你呢’。”  
  
两个老人回忆年轻时懵懂的爱恋，这是多么温馨的画面！但山姆知道，在他能坦然面对这幅画面前，他还有很长的路要走，还有很多泪要流。于是他假意打了个哈欠，把头埋在臂弯里。泪水打湿了粗呢的袖子，磨得他眼睛生疼。  
  
一只手抚上他的肩头，山姆抬起头来——原来是姐姐戴西※。  
  
“怎么了，山姆，什么让你哭得这么伤心?”戴西的声音一如既往的温柔，“这可不像你哦。”  
  
山姆轻轻地拿开她的手，摇摇头不作回答。  
  
“告诉我，山姆，你会好一点的。我们之间从来没有秘密。”  
  
山姆看着戴西的眼睛，那双黛绿色的眼睛，深邃又沉静，可以包藏一切秘密。但是山姆不敢告诉她，他想起了姐姐和弗罗多先生之间的龌龊。  
  
”一段感情里，总要有人做勇敢的那一个，山姆，而你一直很勇敢。”戴西没有勉强他，低声说了这句没头没脑的话，撩起裙摆离开了。  
  
”我一直是勇敢的那一个吗？”山姆晃晃脑袋，不，他不是的，至少他认为自己不是，这只不过是姐姐拿来宽心的话而已。  
  
但她至少说对了一件事，至少要有一个人鼓起勇气。  
  
“如果弗罗多先生不想再爱我，如果他想忘记，那就让他去吧，反正我永远不会忘记的，我会永远爱他的——不管怎么样，我一定要告诉他。”  
  
山姆一定会的，至少他不能辜负那些辗转反侧的夜晚，那些栖栖遑遑的希冀，他不想自己的爱还未出口就被扼杀在无声里。他一定会的。  
  
山姆偷偷溜出酒馆。春天的夜还带着寒意，夜幕依然幽深，星星却所剩无几，那颗大希望之星※，也要悠悠地回航。他看着那那条蜿蜒到袋底洞的小路，林影层叠，鬼魅般阴森恐怖，就像他猜测的结局一样。可山姆向着骇人的未知，不顾一切地迈出了第一步。  
  
4※  
  
山姆走得很慢，他感受到脚下松软干燥的泥土，感受到青草锯齿状的叶片和刚刚成形就被踩碎的露珠，感受到小石子粗砺的边角。照理说霍比特人宽大粗糙的脚掌不会有这么细致的感觉，是心中涌动的悲壮感让山姆的感官异常敏锐——悲壮，就像那些无畏地拥抱死亡的古代英雄。  
  
这不是个绝妙的比喻，涌动在他心里的感情或许都不能称之为悲壮。但在某种意义上，它又很贴切——袋底洞是最温馨的战场，弗罗多是最温柔的战士，他将用最柔软的话语，犹犹豫豫地劈碎山姆的爱情。  
  
袋底洞深绿色的大门又映入眼帘，门上被摸得锃亮的黄铜把手依旧泛着金属特有的微光，这温暖的洞府依旧能熔化黑暗与寒冷。  
  
出乎山姆意料的是，弗罗多先生就站在窗前。银白的月光像是碎裂的琉璃，星星点点地在他的肌肤上闪耀，为他笼上一层精灵般的微光。  
  
山姆被那光芒吸引，他翻过袋底洞的篱笆，着了魔似的走到窗前。弗罗多的脸庞自微光中浮现，他眉宇舒展，神色平和，双目蓝得动人心魄，跳荡着往日的神采，先前的阴霾早被爱燃烧殆尽，炽热的，不加掩饰的爱，正如在山姆浅碧眼眸中闪烁的一样。在永恒的火焰里，山姆找到了希望和勇气。  
  
“我爱您”  
  
弗罗多未作应答，因为他以热吻回应，深沉的，绵长的吻，绝不似那夜的试探和战战兢兢。明辉正高悬于二人头顶的苍穹上，为他们洒下祝福的光辉，夜幕因此愈加深沉；晚风对着树杪窸窣耳语，睡梦中的鸟儿偶尔发出几声梦呓似的啼鸣。袋底洞的花儿在这赐福的星光中默默注视着眼前美丽的图景：皎洁如月的精灵，吻上他渴慕已久的太阳。  
  
弗罗多才结束这个吻，山姆就探身向前，飞快地在他脸颊上亲了一下。他腼腆地笑道：“谢谢您的礼物，弗罗多先生，这算是我的回礼。”  
  
弗罗多转身拿了那本画册递给他；“啊？可我还没给你呢。喏，就是这个。”  
  
山姆的耳根鲜红，他把画册推回去，小声地说：“您都送了两次了，就是那个吻啊。”  
  
弗罗多不仅被他逗笑了,“那你以后可要回我不少礼了——拿着吧，我已经看过很多遍了。”  
  
“不了，弗罗多先生，我想，要不我们一起看吧，或许您能给我讲讲那里面的故事，”弗罗多点点头，山姆才继续说道，“那就说好了哦——我得走了，我是偷偷溜出来的，说不定老家伙找我找得要疯了呢——别忘了，要给我讲那些故事！”山姆摆摆手，一溜烟地跑了。  
  
弗罗多静静地目送他离开。星光和月光流泻了一地的凉意，山姆是天地间唯一的温暖，他的金发在星月辉映下金光璀璨。恍惚间，他真的变成了轮小小的太阳，蹦蹦跳跳的，似乎下一秒就会回到天际，把光和温暖散播在大地上。  
————————The❤End————————

※私设。霍比特人喜欢热闹，寿星总会在生日第二天和朋友小聚，久而久之形成了惯例

※山姆的姐姐戴西在原著中没有过多描写，  
文中相关设定均为私设

※大希望之星，即埃雅仁迪尔之星。下文的明辉就是埃雅仁迪尔。

※第三部分会当做番外发出来，大概就能解释为什么弗罗多前后态度转变那么大

谢谢看到这里的你🌸🌸🌸


End file.
